H - Having Headaches
by Bdoyle
Summary: Phil is away Melinda is having one of those days when nothing goes right Part 8 of Parenting Through the Alphabet Series sequel to A Full Quiver


**H – Having Headaches**

It started out like any other day. Rousing four grumbling children out of bed was just part of the routine. Getting them in and out of the bathroom and into various school uniforms was an ongoing challenge. Trip was easy. Once on his feet he seemed to move robotically, doing what he needed to get ready. Fitz was the most difficult and would fall back to sleep where ever his body stopped moving, including the closet floor if someone didn't keep on him. Luckily, Phil was there to help move the boy along, most of the time, but not today.

Jemma wasn't too bad. She walked around with her eyes closed for the first few minutes but managed to get herself dressed and down to breakfast before all of the others. Skye was generally up as soon as the sun peeked into her room and had a mess made in three other rooms before Melinda was able to corral her into the bathroom and then down to the breakfast table. This little one was the last to be dressed after breakfast as doing so before would only result in doing it twice.

Phase two of morning routine in Coulson Manor consisted of the twins arguing over some science project and who had the better idea for accomplishing their goal. Trip munched on some sugary cereal and tapping his feet to some music that only he heard as he kept his eyes closed and managed to pour milk on three bowls of the stuff without spilling a drop. Skye normally whined over what she would eat unless daddy had time to make pancakes or French toast. Cereal was a challenge with the little girl, especially any cereal with green bits. Melinda wracked herself silly in the cereal aisle at the grocery store selecting anything that did not sport anything green. Froot Loops were a favorite and Fitz would spend forever pouring the entire box into a giant bowl then picking out all the green loops before dumping it back into the box and storing the offensive greens in a large Tupperware container. Apple Jacks were definitely out since three quarters of the box were green. Cheerios were good but boring…as Melinda was told by Fitz. How can you start the day with boring cereal? Rice Krispies and Corn Flakes fell into the same category and anything shredded was considered nothing more than wood chips no matter how much 'frosted' was on it. Trix were out as were Fruity Pebbles, both contained more than their share of green cereal bits.

Melinda lived for the days Phil cooked breakfast and everyone ate and no one complained. No such luck today as Phil was on a three day job in New York City preparing for some visiting dignitary from Italy.

Phase three was the mad dash for one school bus and one school van. Trip snapped out of his morning funk about five minutes before he had to sprint to the corner for his bus. This was usually preceded by his mad search for some piece of paper or implement he desperately needed for the day along with Melinda's questioning why he didn't look for it last night or make sure it was where it was supposed to be before he went to bed. The thing was usually found under a couch cushion or crumpled into the bottom of a drawer or toy box courtesy of one baby sister. He'd spend a frantic few minutes trying to smooth out the wrinkles and grumbling over the fact that no teacher was gong to believe his sibling used it as her dollie's blanket. He never left without slamming the front door then racing back to grab his backpack or sack lunch. Melinda could not imagine how he did not miss the bus on a regular basis.

Jemma and Fitz were the opposite. Their back packs were pristine and everything in order waiting at the door for them. Fitz gave his usual fight over the need to brush his teeth despite Melinda's threats of bodily harm, specifically on his vulnerable backside. His reasoning that too much abrasive action on the dentin would eventually damage his incisors and bicuspids, not to mention wear away the much needed enamel, failed every morning, but he persisted until it became a mad dash to the bathroom to outrun Melinda's veiled threats. Jemma took care of all of her personal hygiene needs including her dental needs and generally stood at the door tapping her foot and checking the living room clock as she waited for her brother. Melinda got both of them out the door in plenty of time to meet the van that waited at the bottom of the driveway. She and Skye stood in the doorway and waved until the van was out of sight and no matter how many times she tried, Melinda just missed grabbing the little girl before she slipped off to pull out at least ten toys before mom made it to the playroom.

Dressing a squirming and over stimulated Skye was akin to sliding an octopus into a wetsuit. Just getting her out of her pajamas was an exercise in futility. The only saving grace was that Melinda did not have to argue over what to wear. Every morning she thanked fate for the red golf shirt and khaki skort or shorts or slacks that the little girl wore to preschool. Shoes were another story. No matter how many time Melinda put them where she hoped to find them in the morning it always became a scavenger hunt to find one or both. For some bizarre reason they were always on different floors. On this particular morning one was behind the commode in the powder room while the other was under Fitz's bunk. Melinda was too exasperated by eight in the morning to wonder how either got to that point. By the time she found both Skye had pulled out a tray of water colors and managed to get every color, especially black, smeared across the middle of her shirt and down one leg of her shorts. Melinda groaned as she went back to square one, scrubbing paint from the little girl's hands and face and providing a complete change of clothing. She didn't even want to know how Skye got purple paint on her underwear or three shades of blue on one sock while the other was yellow and she did it all in less than ten minutes. She blew an exasperated breath in the air causing her hair to flip up as she stuffed Skye's feet into her shoes and buckled both while the little girl sang The Wheels on the Bus at the top of her lungs.

Drop off at preschool was usually an in and out affair but on this morning, Skye insisted on clinging. She needed one more hug and one more kiss before the tears started and she insisted on leaving with Melinda who could not convince her to play with any of her friends or take interest in any particular center. Miss Tripani made a valiant effort to pry the little girl from her mother but only seemed to make the matter worse. Miss Ginny tried as well, but Skye only wailed louder. Melinda resorted to taking her little girl into the hallway and sitting with her until she was calm. She assured Skye she would be back after snack time and they would go home to see Grams and the kids. She reminded her that Salty would be waiting for her as well and after twenty minutes Skye was her happy self. She kissed Melinda good bye and skipped off to dramatic play with Darienne and Chelsea.

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief as she walked to her car…but the day had just begun. Facing the hectic pace of a large working office would be a breeze compared to the morning she'd had. She stopped at the Wok Bakery, not for sweets but for the fresh brewed tea they served as well. Melinda very rarely treated herself to such a whim but this morning she just needed it. She spent a few minutes chatting with the owners Mr. and Mrs. Zheng who enjoyed the conversation in Mandarin. She left with a bag of walnut cookies for the kids. The Zheng's were enamored of Skye and fascinated by the conversations they had with Jemma and Fitz. She thanked the elderly couple and hurried to her car, already late for a morning staff meeting.

She pulled the parking ticket from her window and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. A quick look at the meter told her she still had three minutes before her time ran out. She resisted the urge to tear the ticket to shreds and instead quickly snapped a picture of the meter and the ticket. Melinda had every intention of reaming out someone as soon as she reached the phone in her office.

That would take some time as a minor fender bender six blocks away had traffic backed up for another hour while two police cruisers sorted out the details after breaking up the fight that erupted in the middle of the street. Melinda wanted to kick herself for wanting that tea. She called her office and gave her apologies telling her second in command to reschedule the meeting for tomorrow morning and send everyone back to their desks. She'd get there as soon as possible. She flipped her phone closed, drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and counted to ten in as many languages as she could remember.

Melinda May Coulson had very little patience and this morning had eaten up all of it before nine a.m. She rolled her eyes when her phone rang and for a moment she considered ignoring it. Whatever the problem was at the office, they could handle it. But there were too many unknown variables and she forced herself to bark into the small device, scaring the older woman on the other end into temporary silence. Melinda barked into the phone a second time and heard the other party clear their throat before asking to speak to Mrs. Coulson. She took a short breath and calmed her voice but not the urge to fling the phone through the window as traffic began to move at a snail's pace.

The barely moving traffic became a moot point as Melinda turned off her course and backtracked to the twin's school. Fitz had been hurt in a slight mishap that had him 'walking into a door?' The woman explained that he was not badly injured but it was school policy that any head injury be examined by a doctor. She let out an exasperated breath dreading the hours she would sit in the emergency room just so the doctor could tell her he had a bump on his head. It took twenty minutes more to get around the traffic nightmare and head back to the kids' school. Then ten more minutes on the expressway. She calculated as she drove figuring she had spent the last two hours in her car.

Storming through the front doors of Fitz's school after pressing the buzzer twice and waiting for the secretary to clear her to enter, Melinda frightened two young teens and forced several teachers to secure their classroom doors as she passed. Why the hell was the nurse's office so damn far away from the front of the building? She had been along three hallways and down two flights of stairs and still hadn't arrived. Damn, was this place subterranean? Her question was answered as she followed the sign that led to yet another flight of stairs, this time leading up to a small landing and one door labeled simply – Medical. She pushed the door open.

Fitz sat on the only chair in the small room with a large ice pack against the right side of his face. He raised one hand in a small wave as his mother approached. She dropped to one knee in front of him, forgetting all the frustration and insanity the instant she saw him. God, why did they always look so little when they were hurt? A middle aged nurse approached and Melinda held up a hand, stopping the woman from any explanation she might offer.

She smiled at her son's one eyed gaze and tried to ignore the fact that he had been crying. Fitz needed to know he was brave. He considered crying a sign of weakness and she was careful not to baby him. Melinda gently reached up and lowered the large ice pack, wincing at the sight of the little boy's bruised and swollen face. She bit her bottom lip in sympathy and allowed him to pull the ice back in place. She stood slowly and faced the woman behind her silently demanding the explanation she had halted seconds ago.

Boys will be boys and genius boys are in fact boys. Apparently a handful of nine and ten year olds were in a race to the boys' lavatory between first and second period classes. Two of the boys were showing off their ability to slide across the newly waxed floor on their stocking feet. One of whom was Leopold James Coulson Fitz; the other name meant nothing to her. When they heard a door slam they scrambled for their shoes and to be the first into the bathroom. Unfortunately, one of the older boys reached the door ahead of Fitz and pulled it open cracking the younger boy with its edge directly across his right eye and cheek.

Melinda closed her eyes. That explained the long bluish purple line that ran from her son's forehead to his bottom lip. It was an accident but he was not totally innocent. The nurse insisted Fitz keep the ice pack as she showed him and his mother to the elevator that would take them to the main floor and then the ramp that lead to the entrance. Melinda grit her teeth. Why hadn't someone directed her there in the first place, instead of having her tour the building in search of the damn medical office?

She put an arm around her little boy's shoulders and led him to the car, noticing for the first time the drops of blood on his dress shirt. The nurse assured her that Jemma would be informed her brother was picked up by mom but everything was fine. She also asked that Melinda phone the school after the doctor had seen Fitz. They would need the information for their records. She fumed as she signed release forms and accident reports but eventually escaped the medical room and ushered Fitz to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, momma," the little boy whispered from behind the ice pack as she buckled him into the rear seat of the car.

Melinda kissed the top of his head. "We'll talk about it later. Right now we are going to see Dr. Stephens so she can make sure you haven't knocked anything loose in there." She kissed him again.

"I threw up." Fitz sounded like he was making a confession.

"It happens sometimes when kids hit their heads." Melinda told him as she stood, but made a mental note to make sure the doctor knew. "We'll mention it to Dr. Stephens." She closed his door and opened the front door then slid into her seat.

"Will I have to get a shot? I don't like shots." Fitz worried as he readjusted the ice. Melinda could hear it sloshing around in the pack.

"I know you don't bao bao, and I'm sure you won't need a shot today." She turned the key and started the car. "How 'bout we don't worry about that?" Melinda adjusted the rearview mirror in order to see her son.

"I ne'er had a black eye before, this is splendid." He sounded proud. "Wait til Trip sees it! And Da, wait til Da sees it! Do you think it will still be there when he comes home? Maybe we should take a photograph."

Melinda chuckled as she pulled into traffic. Her little genius, her serious little man, sounded like an average run of the mill little boy, boasting over the injury he'd survived. "I don't think you need to worry. It will still be plenty bruised and swollen when daddy gets back."

Dr. Stephens welcomed Fitz into her clinic on the floor below her office. She did a quick visual exam of his injury and sent him off with a technician for X-rays. Melinda sat close by making yet another call to her office to let them know she would probably not make it in at all for the day. She explained her son's condition and received the sympathy of her secretary who had four boys of her own. Unfortunately, the woman also reminded Melinda of the contract they had with the Mall that would host a teen idol meet and greet in two days. She had agreed to do a walk through in person with the head of security this afternoon. It was something that could not be rescheduled and since she had contracted to do it herself, she could not send another agent. She assured the secretary that she would see the man but it would be a bit later than planned. Her secretary would take care of those arrangements.

Maura assured Melinda that Fitz looked a lot worse than he was injured and it was mostly soft tissue bruising. He'd have a hell of a black eye and a fat lip to boot. He'd probably get a lot of that 'hey, how's the other guy' questions in the next few days. They stood and examined the X-rays as one of the office nurses refilled Fitz's ice pack. Although, the doctor felt the injury was not serious Melinda left with the usual warnings for any head injury. She knew to watch for excessive vomiting, uneven pupils or rolling eyes, double vision, loss of balance, disorientation and to wake Fitz every two hours throughout the night or if he fell asleep before bedtime. Most of this she did not need to be told, having dealt with more than her share of head injuries in her line of work.

The phone in Melinda's pocket blared as she was escorting a very happy young boy back to the car. She'd told him they were off to the Mall and he would spend the afternoon with her there. She warned him he would take it easy and if he felt out of sorts at all he was to tell her immediately. If necessary she would park him in the security office while she checked the area with the supervisor. She pulled the phone and flipped it open with one hand while she opened the car door for her son with the other. Expecting it to be her secretary confirming the change in plans she simply asked the party to hold and dropped the open phone in her pocket while she helped Fitz back into the car and his seatbelt then pulled it out and to her ear.

"So, everything is set for what time?" She asked her secretary.

"I'm sorry," an unfamiliar voice replied. "Is this Melinda Coulson?"

"Yes," Melinda answered with some trepidation. The voice sounded concerned and had waited all that time to speak with her.

"Mrs. Coulson, this is Amanda West from Drake's Academy. We had a little incident with Skye?"

Melinda almost dropped the phone. Two of them on one day? Now what? She kept her voice calm as the secretary explained that Skye had some sort of meltdown over a visitor who had come to talk to the class about fire safety. No one was able to calm the child and she had to be removed from the classroom. She hoped Melinda could get there quickly before Skye hurt herself or someone else.

After a quick visual check to be sure Fitz was okay, Melinda pulled out of the parking lot and drove a little faster than usual to make the almost half hour trip across town to Skye's preschool. She'd been through night terrors and staring matches with her baby but never a full fledged tantrum, which was what Miss West had described. And what could a fireman do or say that would set her off with such drastic measures. She considered speeding but with Fitz in the car…well it wasn't going to happen.

"This is not the way to the mall, mom." Fitz droned from the back seat, his words mumbly with a swollen lip and through a now filled ice pack.

Melinda rolled her eyes. He _would_ notice. "Little detour, bao bao. We have to pick up Skye early today."

"Is she sick?" Now he was concerned, the worry showed even in that one little blue eye staring at her in the mirror. He pulled himself up straight from his slouched position waiting for her answer.

"No, Fitz, she isn't. She's just a little upset and the school thinks she should go home so she can calm down a little." Melinda half explained.

"A temper tantrum it is then, unusual for Skye. She's more likely to just shut down completely." Fitz shrugged as he sat back and considered his baby sister's predicament.

'Okay,' Melinda thought, 'nothing wrong with this one.' She pulled back on to the expressway and headed for the preschool.

xx

Pulling into the parking lot of Skye's school, Melinda realized Fitz had fallen asleep and hated having to wake him, but leaving a child in a car alone was never a smart move. The ice pack had slipped to the floor leaving a small dark circle where it lay. Melinda sighed as she shook the boy's shoulder gently.

"Come on, bao bao, we're here. Let's get your sister then make a quick stop at the mall before we all go home for a nice nap." She spoke softly to the little boy who opened his one good eye and blinked at her a few times before releasing his seatbelt and sliding off the seat. He took Melinda's hand and about five steps before vomiting. She stepped quickly aside but not fast enough to avoid most of it hitting her shoe.

"Gāisǐ de!" Melinda swore under her breath as she shook off her shoe.

"Duìbùqǐ, māmā," Fitz choked before tossing his cookies a second time. He'd never heard the word his mother used but was sure it was not nice.

Melinda stopped and pulled a pack of wet wipes from her purse, something she now carried as a rule. She learned quickly that children could make a mess with just about anything they ventured near. Pulling out two she wiped the little boy's face and shirt, then pulled two more and swiped at her shoe while reassuring her son it was not his fault and everything was fine. Satisfied he was as clean as she could manage she took his hand, asked if he was okay and headed toward the building.

The screaming that echoed through the main foyer told Melinda exactly where her baby was and just how upset she had gotten herself in the time it took for her to make her way across town. The young secretary eyed Fitz with a grimace as she tried to speak over the rabble explaining that Skye was in the nurse's office across the hall. Melinda explained Fitz's mishap in the parking lot and the young woman smiled assuring her she would send the maintenance crew to handle it. For a moment Melinda considered sitting Fitz on the large sofa in the foyer just to have him wait until she collected her screaming Mimi, but reconsidered when he squeezed her hand tightly and put the other to his tummy. If he was going to lose it again, she'd rather not have him sitting alone and the nurse's office would have proper equipment to handle the situation.

She knocked on the door twice before realizing those inside probably could not hear. Looking down at Fitz, Melinda raised her eyebrows as the little boy shrugged his shoulders. She turned the knob and pushed open the door which only intensified the sound coming from within.

Mrs. O'Boyle turned toward the door and sighed with relief. "Mrs. Coulson," she breathed as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I am so sorry we had to pull you away from…" she glanced at Fitz, who stood slightly behind his mother, then back at Melinda. "From your work," she finished speaking loud enough to be heard over the screaming child in the background.

"Skye's brother, Fitz," Melinda introduced the boy, putting an arm around his shoulder. "He had a little mishap at school," she explained to the unasked question in the director's eyes. "We were at the doctor's office when you called. I am sorry it took so long for me to get here."

"Oh, my," Mrs. O'Boyle reacted to Fitz's bruises, then turned to Melinda. "No, no, I completely understand. I apologize for not being able to handle this situation. We have tried everything to calm her but we seem to be making things worse."

Melinda looked over the woman's shoulder through the window of the inner door watching the school nurse try to console Skye who was presently lying on the floor in full tantrum mode.

"I'm afraid she's wet herself but will not let any of us change her." The woman continued to apologize.

Melinda nodded as she pushed Fitz into a large leather chair and placed the waste basket in front of him. "You wait here for a bit, bao bao. Momma is going to help Skye and then we'll be on our way." Fitz looked to the frazzled woman standing ready to open the second door and nodded to his mother. Melinda took a deep breath and prepared to face Skye's new trauma.

Quietly tapping the young nurse on the shoulder, Melinda tilted her head toward the door asking for privacy with her daughter. She stopped the woman and quickly explained Fitz's situation before she exited the small infirmary. The nurse nodded her understanding and stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her.

Skye had grown quiet, still sobbing with her eyes squeezed shut. She dug her tiny fingers into the carpet beneath her as her little feet wobbled smacking into each other in an odd rhythm. Her breathing was rapid as she panted between her sobs. Melinda stood and watched for a moment judging how to approach this development and pondering just what could have sent her baby into this tizzy.

She squatted down on the floor. Skye immediately pulled away letting out a strangled screech. Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat and told herself not to take this personally. She reached out and rubbed just the tips of her fingers on the little girl's arm. Skye screamed again and brushed her own fingers across the same spot as if she'd been burned.

Melinda let out a soft breath. This was going to take longer than she thought. She hoped the guy at the mall had a lot of patience.

"Momma's here, baobei," she whispered softly receiving no response other than the continued screaming. Soft and sweet was probably not going to get her anywhere as she assumed the teachers and director of the school had already exhausted that avenue. Skye was hysterical and beyond hearing anything anyone said. Melinda pulled off her jacket and sighed. She bent down and wrapped it around the little girl then pulled her into her arms. Skye struggled valiantly but was no match for her mother's experience.

Melinda pulled the jacket snug around her little girl and dropped into the only chair in the room. She held the squirming child on her lap avoiding the little feet that kicked with all of Skye's tiny might. Melinda wrapped her arms around her baby and rocked back and forth first humming then singing the quiet song she used at bedtime. She whispered softly in the little girl's ear, telling her she was with Momma and that momma would help her to be calm and feel better. She kissed her temple lightly at regular intervals and assured her that Momma would not let anyone hurt her or take her away. Melinda blinked away her own tears. Even after all these months, even after the judge had made everything legal, Skye still had to be told she was safe, that she was home forever and for good.

It took several minutes of rocking and shushing and humming and singing and hugging and kissing, but the screaming dissolved into whimpers and the fierce struggling became intermittent wriggles then complete calm. The hysteria turned to simple tears as Skye opened her eyes for the first time since this disaster began. She looked up at Melinda and blinked away the tears.

"Ma…ma," Skye hiccupped trying to pull her little arms from her mother's tight grip.

Melinda loosened the wrapping and allowed Skye to squirm free. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and fought to control her breathing. Melinda stroked her damp hair and patted her back softly.

"Do as Momma says, baobei," she instructed and the little girl nodded into her mother's neck. "Big breath through your nose, like this," Melinda demonstrated and smiled as the little girl did the same. "Now blow it all out your mouth." She blew the breath across Skye's hair as the child exhaled across her mother's chest. "Good girl," Melinda smiled and hugged her baby closer. "Now we do it again, but this time we hold it. Okay? Now, with momma, big breath and hold." Melinda again demonstrated with Skye following suit. She repeated the exercise until she felt her little girl had relaxed and was breathing properly. She held her tightly and rocked from side to side, humming softly as Skye snuggled into the embrace.

"I wet, Momma," Skye breathed. "I no like-a it."

"No, baobei, it is not nice to be wet." Melinda felt the dampness against her own body and dreaded meeting the head of mall security reeking of vomit and urine, but on the other hand it might just make the task go faster. She kissed the little girl's head and continued rocking for a few moments before continuing their conversation. "Can you tell momma why you were so upset?"

Skye shook her head and burrowed into Melinda. "The bad boy comed back to me. He hoerted my orms, momma. He pulldid me. I telled him no, momma." The little girl spoke rapidly, mumbling most of what was said as tears threatened to fall again.

Melinda could not imagine what would make her baby think that monster, Harris Radcliffe, had come back. What, at her preschool, could make the child imagine that nightmare would return?

"No, baobei, he is gone far away. He cannot ever hurt you again. Momma and Daddy will never, ever let him hurt you." She kissed the little girl several times.

Skye pushed back and looked into her mother's eyes for the first time. "Him comed here, momma. Him comed in Miss Pani's room, momma." She shook her head.

"Okay, baby," Melinda kissed her forehead. This was something she'd need to discuss at home and definitely with Skye's counselor. She'd add that to the list of calls she'd make later. "He is gone, baby. I promise." Another kiss and a big squeeze seemed to help Skye relax even more although Melinda was already preparing herself for the nightmares that would probably keep everyone up tonight. This day just refused to get any better.

The soft click of the door caught the attention of both mother and daughter. Skye's grip tightened then relaxed as Fitz stepped into the room carrying her backpack.

"The teacher said, Skye's extra clothes are here." He held out the bag to his mother. She smiled her thanks as she took the bag.

Skye slid off her mother's lap and stared at her brother for a moment before gently hugging him. Fitz grimaced at the wetness and the smell but accepted his baby sister's hug. She stepped back and looked up at him.

"You gotz a big boo-boo, Fizt. Do it hoert you?" She wondered, tilting her head in sympathy.

"It does cause considerable pain," Fitz nodded very slowly. "The doctor gave me some medication to help with that."

Skye's eyes went wide as Melinda took her hand and brought her to stand before her. She slipped Skye's polo shirt over her head and removed her also damp camisole. "Did her shot you, Fizt?" She turned back to her brother, pushing her hair from her face.

"No, but they took a lot of pictures of my head with a great machine. Jemma will be so very envious that she didn't get to see it." He smiled a smile that only reached one side of his very bruised face.

The two continued their conversation as Melinda peeled off Skye's wet clothing, sponged her off with the wash cloth the nurse provided and redressed her. Whatever had sent Skye into hysteria had passed and the little girl had, much like after her night terrors, returned to her usual cheerful self. They made a quick trip back to Skye's classroom to apologize to Miss Tripani. Melinda explained she would not force Skye to say she was sorry for something she could not understand, but that she was sorry for the disruption it had caused. She also informed the teacher that Skye would not attend tomorrow and would return to class on Monday if all was well and her doctor felt she was ready. Melinda would keep the teacher informed. With that she carried Skye and took Fitz by the hand heading for the car and the dreaded trip to the mall…now with two children in tow.

xx

Melinda spent another forty-five minutes in traffic crossing town to the mall that would host that meet and greet in two days. Once again she had to wake Fitz and this time a grumpy Skye to walk them the short distance to the security entrance. Fitz made it without another episode of vomiting but she had to carry Skye who continued to protest being woken when she wasn't finished sleeping.

The Security Chief turned out to be a very impatient middle aged man who had probably never been within ten feet of a child except to throw them scary warning glances. He made no comment on Fitz's condition although Melinda did not miss his brow raising and the disgusted look he threw her before introducing himself. He merely ignored the little girl asleep on her mother's shoulder as Melinda explained the reason for her arriving late and having to reschedule twice. He made no attempt to even imply he accepted her non-apology. Melinda could feel the anger radiating off her over-protective son. She squeezed his hand a bit to get his attention and warned him to keep it in check with the raising of one eyebrow. Any hope of the lovely smells the trio emitted hurrying the man along evaporated. He snuffled constantly and his nasal voice let everyone know he either had a terrible head cold or suffered some airborne allergy that kept him permanently stuffy.

"It's unfortunate you had no sitter today," the man remarked, implying his disgust with having to deal with the security agent's children. "I can have one of my female officers keep an eye on them while we check things out."

Melinda sneered back. "I do not leave my children with ' _sitters_ ' nor do I leave them with people I do not know. They will stay with me." She informed him leaving no room for argument. The man jerked his head toward the door and started in that direction expecting her to follow.

They spent the next fifteen minutes walking the length of the mall examining areas that might be considered security risks and places where extra officers and agents would be placed before, during and after the event. Skye woke during the tour and struggled to free herself from Melinda's grasp in order to do a little exploring. Fitz volunteered to take her hand and the man rolled his eyes when Melinda acquiesced, knowing she could trust her small son.

The tour ended in center court where workers were busy preparing a small stage and barriers for the promotional happening. The Chief insisted Melinda sit at a small table set there to review the contract and plans with him one last time. She watched as Fitz and Skye stood next to the large fountain in the center of the court. The water display had a jumping squirt that bounced from one area to another as if it were alive. Both children were fascinated, Skye just by the fact that the water could do such a thing and Fitz trying to figure out how it was done. It did not take him long to figure out the pattern of the water and was able to direct Skye's attention to that spot a second before it happened. The little girl clapped with delight.

She smiled at the pair and the fact that both had survived the traumas of the morning then turned to the ignorant man letting out disgusted huffs as he waited for her attention. He droned on pointing out aspects of the plan he disagreed with and places where he felt the security was either too intense or not strong enough. Melinda suspected he was just frustrated and repulsed by the fact that he would spend most of his Saturday surrounded by tweens and young teens. He'd probably quit, but she was sure no one else would have him.

"Momma, I hun-gee," Skye's little voice interrupted the man's rant. He rolled his eyes again and Melinda was tempted to send them across the well waxed floor.

"I know baby," she answered the little girl, brushing the hair from her face. It was definitely time for hair cuts. Fitz looked a bit shaggy as well. "As soon as I am finished talking to the nice man we will go to McDonald's."

"I have nuggins?" Skye's eyebrows went high. Rarely did Melinda allow any of the children to have fast food, but today was definitely an unusual day. Skye's face darkened as she stared at the Security Chief. "Him no a nice man, momma. Him haves mean eyeses." She narrowed her own eyes at the man.

Melinda stifled a laugh and kissed the little girl on the head then sent her back to her brother who she suspected had sent her to get mom to hurry. Skye was still young enough to get away with interrupting without admonishment. The little boy gave a small finger wave and again that funny half smile. The woman turned back to the contract and pointed out the areas that had already been agreed to and could not at this late point be changed. He argued that it was not unusual to make such changes. The banter went back and forth as Melinda had no intention of making any changes and felt the man was doing nothing more than trying to have his way with all of the security and was extremely resentful of the mall hiring Phil's agency to provide the added protection. Since he could not take it out on his bosses he was doing a damn good job making Melinda's day just more miserable than it already was.

"Mom," Fitz's voice now broke into the adult conversation. She held up a finger for him to wait as she made her point. The boy did not heed his mother's warning. "Mom," he spoke again. Again the finger told him to wait as the argument got more heated and the man's language became rather offensive. She reminded him her children were present. He didn't care.

"Mom," Fitz's voice came from farther away. Melinda barely heard as she and the chief rose to their feet, she slammed down the contract and used her own bit of colorful language to let him know she was not changing anything and if he did not like it he could take it up with his own superiors who had agreed to and signed the document without his input.

"MOM!" Fitz's call was now urgent. Melinda spun toward the sound spying Fitz on the edge of the fountain with one foot raised over the water.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She commanded and the little boy stepped back as his mother rushed forward scanning the area for her baby girl.

"But, mom…" Fitz pointed to the water where Skye stood ready to catch the jumping water that would within seconds pop from the flower covered spout.

"Skye!" Melinda barked as the water sprang and hit the little girl's hand sending it splashing in all directions. Skye laughed as it struck her already soaked polo shirt. "Skye Coulson you come out of that water right now!"

"But, Momma," Skye smiled. "The wa'er dancedid and jumpdid all oer the place." Another splurt of water jumped over the little girl's head, well above her reach and dove into a large jug a few feet away. "See? Looka, momma. It bees magics."

Melinda had reached the end of her rope. Her head was about to explode right here in the middle of the mall with an entire audience to watch. "Now, Skye, _right_ now."

"I'll get her, mom." Fitz offered, once again inching toward the fountain's edge. Melinda grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Not a chance, little man." She warned and Fitz understood the tone.

"She's just a wee girl, momma. She didn't know not to catch the water." Fitz forever defended and protected his baby sister. Melinda gave him a quick nod.

As soon as Skye was within arm's reach, Melinda snatched her out of the water and set her on the floor in front of her. She let out a long breath and resisted the urge to plant a swat on the little girl's backside.

"It is time to go." Melinda announced taking both children by the hands and marching toward the security office and exit to her car.

xx

Skye's dip in the fountain nixed the trip to McDonald's. Melinda could not imagine the looks she would get dragging in a dripping toddler and a battered little boy. The way the day was going she'd probably be hauled off by the police and forced to explain to Family Services just how her children happened to be in such condition. Nope, she was not taking that risk. But the kids were hungry…and tired…and cranky. Feeding them was the best idea so a quick trip through the drive through solved the problem although Melinda had to lift the 'no eating in the car' ban just this once.

One hour and two spills later Melinda pulled into the driveway. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard…three twenty five. The whole day, the whole damn day had been spent dealing with one problem after another. There was not enough aspirin in the world to relieve the headache that pounded behind her eyes. One more disaster and she would not be held responsible for her actions.

She ushered both children into the house and separate bathrooms for much bathing. Fitz started to protest and resist his mother's help as the tub in the master bath filled. He stopped and gave in with one icy glare from his mom. The boy sensed she was close to the breaking point and slipped into the warm water as Skye sat on the floor singing some kooky song about a cow kicking over a lantern.

Melinda left him with orders to get clean, get out, get dry and get dressed, pointing out the clothes she had set on the closed toilet lid. He nodded and began earnestly scrubbing with the soap and washcloth she'd provided. She scooped up Skye and headed for the kids bathroom, turned on the water and stripped the little girl with no arguments. Kneeling on the floor and bending over the edge of the tub did nothing for her head but she soaped her baby clean and pulled the plug before Skye could protest she had no time to play. Wrapping the little girl in a large towel she grabbed powder and the dry clothing she'd put on the counter top and carried her to the master bedroom. Fitz exited the bath just as she finished dressing Skye and stood for a moment just watching.

Melinda looked at her babies and let out a sigh. They were home. They were clean. They were safe.

"Okay, you two…on the bed." She pointed to her bed and both children climbed up on to the pillows. She looked into the _three_ eyes that waited for her to speak as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Momma is going to take a shower and you are going to stay right here on this bed. Both of you need to take a nap…" she held up a finger before Fitz could protest. "Both of you," she tapped him on the chest. "It's been a crazy day for you and for me, so we all need a rest."

"You takes a nap, too momma," Skye asked around a yawn.

Melinda nodded. "As soon as momma is clean, she is going to come lay right here with you." She stood and kissed both on the forehead being very careful not to hurt Fitz anymore than he was already hurt. Then moved quickly into the bathroom taking clean sweats with her.

Ten minutes later she reentered the room finding her little ones sound asleep in the center of the kind sized bed. She towel dried her hair and climbed in next to them. Skye snuggled closer, pulling herself into her mother's chest as Fitz rolled toward them and wrapped his skinny arm over his little sister to reach his mother's side.

Melinda let out a long cleansing breath. She'd left a note on the table for her older kids, letting them know the little ones were fine but needed a late nap. Gram Triplett had volunteered to make supper for the family long before this whacky day had begun. Jemma and Trip would probably spend some time in her apartment while the others napped.

Sure there were problems to solve, but that could wait. Right now she needed her babies and she hugged them closer. She breathed the smell of them and listened to their soft breathing.

No amount of aspirin would relieve her headache…but just holding her babies made everything better.


End file.
